


My Angel

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus is afraid.  Very, very afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 23 - Angels or Flying Objects_

Optimus stared up in shock, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

No. No, that wasn’t quite correct. He didn’t _want_ to believe what he was seeing, because the retaliation was going to restart the damn war. No way was Starscream going to forgive or forget this, or let it go as a mere practical joke.

Ranting, Starscream was predictable. Raving and arguing, demand or debating, Optimus knew he could work with. He knew he could calm the seeker, knew they could work out whatever had upset him and find a solution to whichever issue needed dealt with.

But _silent_. Glaring. Still.

Primus help him. Optimus felt his very spark shrink back from the serene gaze leveled at him. He was afraid to help Starscream because he was absolutely certain that the fallout from this was going to be cataclysmic.

“I… Uh…” Fragging Pits, how was he even going to get Starscream down from there?

“Get Megatron.”

Oh slag. He actually _wanted_ Megatron to see this? Optimus swallowed the whimper that tried to escape his vocalizer. “I could climb up…” That was stupid, he was not going to be able to climb that tree without destroying it- and all the decorations on it. Starscream’s weight alone had to be stressing it to the point of snapping.

“Optimus,” Starscream said in a voice so sweet he could almost be mistaken for the angel he was dressed up as. “Tell Megatron to fly up here and unbind me, or I will add you to my list.”

“List?” Optimus did not squeak.

“Yes. List.” When Starscream gave a little nod the golden circlet above his helm bobbed and wobbled. “Now if you please.”

Oh, this was so bad. Optimus opened a channel to Megatron and decided that the easiest way to explain was to send an image capture. //Starscream has requested your assistance, as you can fly.//

Megatron’s reply took a moment, but when it came his voice actually sounded a little fearful. // _I am not going **near** him. What kind of a fool do you take me for, Prime?!_ //

//He mentioned helping him or being added to a ‘list’.//

There was a sharp curse, then a pause and then some more cursing.

“Is he coming?” Starscream asked, voice still _far_ too calm and syrupy.

“Yes,” Optimus said, nodding vigorously. “//He is absolutely on his way _right now_.//”

Megatron cursed over the commline yet again, but growled out a, // _Yes. Primus save them._ //

Optimus cycled his vents, and nodded again to Starscream. “You’ll be free in just a moment.”

“Thank you.”

Optimus shuddered. “Please don’t kill anyone.”

Starscream’s smile was as angelic as the white, sparkling fabric that had been draped around him, his optics glittering more brightly than the golden halo. “Oh, I won’t be letting anyone off that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
